MVP
MVP is currently the third highest donator rank on the network, and comes after VIP+, and before MVP+. Global Perks * The MVP Tag *Can open 5'''★ Mystery Boxes *Use to see stats of other players! (Cost: Free) *The Pyromaniac Gadget. Ignites you into a ball of fire for 10 seconds and then cools off. (Cost: Free) *The Magic 9 Ball Gadget. Learn answers for your problems by the world's greatest leaders. (Cost: Free) *The Railgun Gadget. Straight out of Quakecraft! (Cost: Free) *The Cryotube Gadget. Good for surviving any apocalypses. (Cost: Free) *The Kawarimi no Jutsu Gadget. Replace your body with a wood statue. (Cost: Free) *The Diamond Shower Gadget. Shower yourself in diamonds. (Cost: Free) *Cost: $29.99 Warlords Cosmetics * The Masterwork Chestplate (for all classes). It is a Cosmetic Chestplate * The Masterwork Helmet (for all classes). It is a Cosmetic Helmet 'Cops and Crims Cosmetics' *The Raging Bull Magnum Skin. (Cost: 200 Coins) *The Sawed Off Shotgun Skin. (Cost: 200 Coins) *The Trench Knife Skin. (Cost: 200 Coins) *The Diving Knife Skin. (Cost: 200 Coins) *The Neck Knife Skin. (Cost: 200 Coins) *The Tactical Vest Mk2 Chestplate Skin. (Cost: 650 Coins) *The Jacket with Chain Chestplate Skin. (Cost: 650 Coins) * The Colt M1911 Pistol Skin. (Cost: Coins) * The P90 'SMG Skin. ''(Cost: Coins) * The '''Enhanced AK-100 Rifle Skin. (Cost: Coins) * The Enhanced SCAR-H Carbine Skin. (Cost: Coins) 'Blitz Survival Games Cosmetics' * The Villager Music Band Taunt. (Cost: Coins) * The Rich James Taunt. (Cost: Coins) * The Cookie 'Taunt. ''(Cost: Coins) * The '''Rainbow Tron Trail Aura. (Cost: Coins) * The Flowe'r Trail Aura. ''(Cost: Coins) * The '''Wheat Crops Trail Aura. (Cost: Coins) * The Dragon Rider 'Victory Dance. ''(Cost: Coins) * The 'Meteor Shower '''Victory Dance. ''(Cost: Coins) '''VampireZ Cosmetics This rank does not have any cosmetics for this game. 'The Arcade Games Cosmetics' *The Blocking Dead: Combat Knife 'melee weapon. ''(Cost: 1000 Coins) *The 'Blocking Dead: Fire Axe '''melee weapon. ''(Cost: 5500 Coins) * The '''Targets Head Head for Bounty Hunters. (Cost: Coins) * The Rainbow 'Projectile Trail for Ender Spleef. ''(Cost: Coins) * The '''Zombie Disguise for Throw Out. (Cost: Coins) * The''' Snowman Disguise for Throw Out. (Cost: Coins) Quakecraft Cosmetics' '''NOTICE: Hats won't be put on your head. They will instead be put on top your shoulders which covers the head.' * The Bob Hat. (Cost: Coins) * The Librarian 'Hat. ''(Cost: Coins) * The 'Radiant '''Hat. ''(Cost: Coins) * The 'Medieval '''Kit. ''(Cost: Coins) * The 'Budder '''Kit. ''(Cost: Coins) * The '''Level Up Kill Sound. (Cost: Coins) * The Villager MHM Kill Sound. (Cost: Coins) Mega Walls Cosmetics This rank does not have any cosmetic perks for this game. 'The TNT Games Cosmetics' * The Heart 'Particle Pack. ''(Cost: Coins) '''Turbo Kart Racers Cosmetics * The Green Mantis Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The White Mantis Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Purple Mantis Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Bubblegum Futurehelp 'Helmet. ''(Cost: Coins) * The '''Gobstopper Futurehelp Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The Bonbon Futurehelp 'Helmet. ''(Cost: Coins) * The D Goggles Helmet. (Cost: Coins) * The T'urbobrine '''Suit. ''(Cost: Coins) * The 'Alarm '''Horn. ''(Cost: Coins) * The '''Kloon Horn. (Cost: Coins) Build Battle Cosmetics This rank does not have any cosmetics for this game. Games that do not have rank-based cosmetics: * Duels * Bedwars * Murder Mystery * SkyClash * Speed UHC * Crazy Walls * Smash Heros * Skywars * Arena Brawl * UHC Championship * Paintball * The Walls Pre-EULA Perks 4x Coin Mastery without Level 75 Category:Ranks Category:Donator Rank Category:Work in Progress